Songs BPM List
μ's Songs: BPM Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE: 210 Yuujou No Change: 140 Snow halation: 173 Baby maybe Koi no Button: 134 Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump!: 170 Mermaid festa vol.1: 127 Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!: 139 Aishiteru Banzai!: 90 Wonderful Rush: 169 Oh,Love&Peace!: 135 Bokura wa Ima no Naka de: 196 WILD STARS: 130 Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru: 165 Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai: 135 Susume→Tomorrow: 190 No brand girls: 197 Wonder zone (song): 153 Love Novels: 135 Korekara no Someday: 240 Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love: 143 START:DASH!!: 150 Sweet&sweet holiday: 138 Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai?: 162 Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu: 127 Love marginal: 133 Takaramonozu: 180 Paradise Live: 145 Listen to my heart!!: 150 Music S.T.A.R.T!!: 168 A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE!: 220 LOVELESS WORLD: 157 After school NAVIGATORS: 200 LONELIEST BABY: 132 Cutie Panther: 170 Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki: 180 Pure girls project: 167 Donna Toki mo Zutto: 165 Binetsu Kara Mystery: 172 Yume no Tobira: 160 Natsu, Owaranai de.: 70 (140) Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~: 128-151 Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku: 189 Kokuhaku Biyori, desu!: 172 Soldier game: 132 (66) Love wing bell: 133 UNBALANCED LOVE: 123 Dancing stars on me!: 137 Kimi no Kuse ni!: 104 KiRa-KiRa Sensation!: 195 Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate: 82 (164) Happy maker!: 150 Kodoku na Heaven: 144 Datte Datte Aa Mujou: 80-168 Someday of my life: 131 COLORFUL VOICE: 185 Blueberry♥Train: 172 SENTIMENTAL StepS:88 Daring!!: 128 Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo: 97 Yuuki no Reason: 180 Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana: 183 Koi no Signal Rin rin rin!: 222 (111) Spicaterrible: 165 Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!: 200 (100) Junai Lens: 186 Angelic Angel: 160 Futari Happiness: 78 (156) SUNNY DAY SONG: 173 Trouble Busters: 157 Eien Friends: 156 Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku: 156 Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan: 98 (196) Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari: 174 (87) Nightingale Love Song: 120 Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai]: 157 Anemone heart: 130 Nawatobi: 76 (152) Beat in Angel: 150 (300) Niko puri♥Joshi dou: 200 Garasu no Hanazono: 170 Shiawase Iki no SMILING!: 160 (80) HEART to HEART!: 194 Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara: 145 Moshimo Kara Kitto: 58 Suki desu ga Suki desu ka?: 135 Mi wa µ'sic no Mi: 155 Zurui yo Magnetic today:180 Super LOVE=Super LIVE!: 186 Kururin MIRACLE: 208 MOMENT RING: 196 Storm in Lover: 120 Sayounara e Sayonara!: 130 NO EXIT ORION: 164 Shangri-La Shower: 133 Shunjou Romantic: 148 Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru: 128 PSYCHIC FIRE: 169 Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa: 135 WAO-WAO Powerful day!: 175 Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute: 135 Sakkaku CROSSROADS: 122 Puwa Puwa-O!: 165 Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete: 230 (115) ？←HEARTBEAT: 237 Future style: 175 MUSEUM de Dou Shitai?: 141 Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden: 140 (280) Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso: 120 CheerDay CheerGirl!: 152 ENDLESS PARADE: 157 Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai: 164 Dreamin' Go! Go!!: 178 Silent tonight: 85 (170 Korekara: 85 (170) A-RISE Songs: BPM Private Wars: 128 Shocking Party: 136 Aqours Songs: BPM Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?: 182 Step! ZERO to ONE: 141 Aqours☆HEROES: 142 Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM: 120-139 Mattete Ai no Uta: 110 Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo: 190 Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!: 190 Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no?: 170 Torikoriko PLEASE!!: 140 Tokimeki Bunruigaku: 120 Strawberry Trapper: 195 Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss!: 135 Aozora Jumping Heart: 200 Humming Friend: 136 Kimeta yo Hand in Hand: 191 Daisuki dattara Daijoubu!: 180 Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou: 159 Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo: 65 (130) Yume de Yozora o Terashitai: 92 Mijuku DREAMER: 160 Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare: 168 MIRAI TICKET: 145-168 Pops heart de Odorun damon!: 190 Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara: 84 Waku-Waku-Week!: 193 Daydream Warrior: 135 G Senjou no Cinderella: 205 Thrilling・One Way: 195 Taiyou o Oikakero!: 228 (114) P.S. no Mukougawa: 188 LONELY TUNING: 130 Guilty Eyes Fever: 136 Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai: 240 (120) Seinaru Hi no Inori: 154 (77) HAPPY PARTY TRAIN: 170 SKY JOURNEY: 158 Shoujo Ijou no Koi ga Shitai: 125 Kinmirai Happy End: 165 Kaigandoori de Matteru yo: 130 GALAXY HidE and SeeK: 141 INNOCENT BIRD: 128 Kowareyasuki: 184 Shadow gate to love: 105 Landing action Yeah!!: 147 Natsu e no Tobira Never end ver.: 142 Manatsu wa Dare no Mono?: 128 Jimo Ai ♡ Mantan ☆ Summer Life: 170 Natsu no Owari no Amaoto ga: 135 Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo: 181 Kimi no Hitomi o Meguru Bouken: 113 Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni!: 167 "MY LIST" to you!: 156 MY Mai☆TONIGHT: 148 MIRACLE WAVE: 183 Awaken the power: 160-190-120 WATER BLUE NEW WORLD: 175 WONDERFUL STORIES: 161 One More Sunshine Story: 153 Oyasuminasan!: 82-103 In this unstable world: 128 Pianoforte Monologue: 95 Beginner's Sailing: 178 RED GEM WINK: 125 WHITE FIRST LOVE: 113 New winding road: 80 (160) Sakana ka Nanda ka?: 200(3/3) Kiseki Hikaru: 148 Sakura Bye Bye: 200 Sotsugyou desu ne: 144 Guilty!? Farewell party: 125 Hop・Step・Waai!: 143 Thank you, FRIENDS!!: 98 No.10: 88 Hajimari Road: 154-191 Marine Border Parasol: 128 Yosoku Fukanou Driving!: 182 Bokura no Hashittekita Michi wa…: 161 Next SPARKLING!!: 125 Tousou Meisou Mobius Loop: 200 Hop? Stop? Nonstop!: 162 Brightest Melody: 185 Over The Next Rainbow: 85 (170) Jump up HIGH!!: 128 I-n-g, I TRY!!: 152 Bouken Type A, B, C‼: 194 Saint Snow Songs: BPM SELF CONTROL!!: 120 CRASH MIND: 122 DROPOUT!?: 182 Believe again: 140 Nijigasaki High School Idol Club TOKIMEKI Runners: 180 Yume e no Ippo: 170 Diamond: 175 Anata no Risou no Heroine: 89 Starlight: 128 Meccha Going!!: 132 Nemureru Mori ni Ikitai na: 98 CHASE!: 170 Evergreen: 120 (240) Doki Pipo ☆ Emotion: 168